


Put A Ring On It

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bar Savior, Business Analyst Eren, M/M, Nightclub Owner Levi, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut Piece, Writing request, anon writing request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Eren Jaeger finds that being Best Man at his friend's wedding has had it's ups and downs. Lately his work has been stressing him out and his friend has been stressing over the wedding. Now, the night before the wedding, it's time to take a load off and try to relax some. It almost feels impossible to relax until the whole thing is over and it's one less thing to worry about. As he begins to have a drink and sink into the nightclub atmosphere he finds himself at the other end of the bar from the most attractive looking man he's ever seen. Unfortunately his mouth won't quite work so he orders the man a drink and sits back. Only when some scuzzball butts in to hit on the man Eren's been garnering the courage for does he find himself slinking up to the man. After pretending to be the man's fiance, he decides he wants to thank Eren in the best way he knows how.





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another request. Over the next little while I'm going to be flooding the page of SnK/AoT with new drabbles and one shots from requests. I hope you guys will enjoy them and this one was a little one that was fun to write! Requests are now closed but I thank everyone who sent in a request; I love you guys. Everyone who sends in a request helps contribute to new works and that's what the fandom needs right now. Without further delay, thanks Anon for the prompt, and everyone enjoy some smut!!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Maybe this was supposed to be a good thing. Going out to the bar with some friends to celebrate a wedding was supposed to bring exuberance and cheer. A friend was getting married tomorrow and with the bachelor party done they were just out to have some drinks and babysit one of two grooms. A nightclub wasn't exactly his choice method to unwind but it was something everyone wound some fun in. The upbeat atmosphere was enough to keep him from thinking about how he was going to fight a tear or two the next morning. Weddings made him emotional but it wouldn't affect him too much. He just needed to get away from the whole thing and try to have fun.

Pulsating lights and rhythmic music along with his steady flow of drinks had his mind twisting until he was able to let loose a bit. Eren wasn't exactly the type to forget how to let go but work had been piling on his stress and trying to calm down a groom who believed the world was crumbling around him was the icing on the stress cake. Everything seemed to ease off once he found his comfort zone and he was able to dance freely without thinking of work. Now was the time he could enjoy himself with his friends, have a drink, dance with a stranger, and maybe have a good bit of fun.

As the very thought wound it's way through his mind he approached the bar and caught sight of a man who'd almost made him have to pick his jaw up off the floor. The bright flashing lights illuminated the man's features with a brilliant contrast. Sharp, elegant features were enhanced by fierce steel blue eyes that lingered on him as a gorgeous smile curled the corners of his lips. From across the bar he could have stared for hours. The man was beautiful, beyond beautiful, and why he was making eyes at him he honestly didn't know but he wanted to. The man was dressed in jeans, a crimson t-shirt, with a silver chain around his neck and appeared to be rather at home in the atmosphere. Compared to him Eren was the complete opposite; tall, tanned skin, long and shaggy cinnamon shaded hair, and dressed up in a suit due to having come from reception seemingly a bit uncomfortable.

It hardly made sense how someone like that found him mildly attractive. Flirting with the complete stranger who's pale skin made him look almost ethereal sitting on that bar stool made him wonder if it was a good idea He wanted so badly to say something to him, find out who he was, but found his mouth wasn't exactly working optimally. Requesting to the bartender to have the man's drink replaced with another, on him, was the only way he could effectively make sure he understood the intentions behind his flirty smile. As the bartender poured him a drink he made sure to inform Eren he'd done as he asked. Just to make sure, Eren turned to stare at the end of the bar and watched as the man grinned and gave a soft lift of his chin in acknowledgement. After downing his shot, and another, Eren finally mustered the courage to go speak to him only to find someone else had slid into his space. A towering brunette man was obnoxiously hitting on the guy and making everyone in the vicinity uncomfortable.

Deciding this was his moment, Eren slipped up to the man and looped an arm around his hip "Hey, baby, sorry I was late. Work's _really_ been hounding me to stay over."

Catching onto the ruse, he grinned and leaned his shoulder into Eren's chest "Quite alright. All that matters is that you're here now, right?"

"Absolutely," Eren beamed as he turned to the man in front of them.

His upturned nose wrinkled in disgust at the display "So, what are you, like, his keeper?" Slipping his hand into his lapel pocket, Eren removed the ring for his friend's wedding. It was his job as best man to keep it safe. Now he needed to make this a little more believable so he grabbed his new interest's hand and slid his hand over it effectively sliding on the ring without it being seen.

Grabbing the left hand, Eren pointed to the ring "Actually he's my _fiance_ so if you wouldn't mind diving into a pond to find your scummy type instead of harassing my man I'd appreciate it. Go on. Shoo."

"Fuck you anyways," the young teen sneered as he jaunted off.

"Oh, that's my job, sorry!" Eren snickered sarcastically.

As Eren waved his hands dismissing the obnoxious punk in his visually assaulting Tapout gear, his new interest chuckled "Hahaha, well, thank you. Do I get to know my fiance's name?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Eren took the seat in front of him "Oh, uh, Eren Jaeger. Yours?"

"Levi Ackerman," he smiled "but I don't think I want to know why you're carrying around a wedding band, Eren. Are you married?"

Scoffing at the idea, Eren had to had a laugh "Tch, haha, married to my job maybe. I'm actually protecting that ring. One of my friends is getting married tomorrow and it's Best Man's job to look after the ring, ya know?"

"Makes sense," Levi snickered "so what do you do, Eren?"

"I'm a business analyst," Eren sighed "so I wasn't kidding. I deal with assholes all day who make me wanna blow my brains out. What about you?"

Levi gave a soft smile as he took a sip of his drink "I'm a business owner. How about you analyze my business sometime?"

"Oh yeah?" Eren asked with a smirk. "What business are you in, hmm?"

"Nightclub owner," he offered seriously. "Take a look around and see what you can tell me about my place."

Turquoise eyes rounding in surprise, Eren just shook his head "I....Wow. This place is yours?"

"Yeah, I come in to be amazed it's not burnt to the ground when I'm not behind the bar," Lev grinned "but, uh, I should thank you properly. Follow me, hmm?" Not one to say no to those gorgeous bedroom blues, Eren rose to his feet and gladly followed the petite nightclub owner. He'd caught some glances and cheers of raised glasses from his friends near the back of the bar as he trotted off. Part of him wondered what exactly was going on as he saw a spiral staircase leading up to another part of the bar. Perhaps he should have aired on the side of caution a bit but he decided that nothing bad was probably going to happen. What was life with a little risk?

As he followed Levi up the winding staircase he soon became overwhelmed at what lied atop it: an apartment. Fishing the keys out of his pocket, Levi made quick work of unlocking the door and brought Eren into the room. Why an apartment would be above a noisy nightclub he didn't know but the fact it's decor was silver and white, had a marble countertops, and a window overlooking downtown meant that it was clearly put there on purpose. Eren began to stare in wonder as Levi headed off to the kitchen and returned with a crystal decanter of what appeared to be whiskey.

Eren smiled and watched as he poured the drinks "So...your place?"

Levi chuckled warmly "Of course. It's sound proofed so I can sleep. What time do you have to leave?"

"I'm not exactly taxed with having to babysit the group of buffoons," Eren replied "so whenever I want. Wedding starts at 10 tomorrow morning though."

"So we've got plenty of time for a decent thank you," Levi lulled as he grabbed a hold of Eren's wrist and led him over to the sectional. Brows raised at the seductively spoken words, Eren was wondering just what Levi had mind. As he landed on the plush sofa Levi took the whiskey from his hand and set it on the glass coffee table behind them. The next action had to surprise him the most as Levi climbed into his lap and began to pull the garnet tie from around his neck.

Looking up to him, Eren asked "And is your thank you to get me drunk then sit in my lap?"

"No," Levi purred as he flung the tie across the den "because you're not drunk and what good would it do me to have you drunk, hmm? C'mon, Eren, you _were_ flirting with me weren't you?"

"Of course I was, look at you," Eren breathed lowly as Levi's hand's roamed up his chest "but this was not what I was expecting. You move kinda fast don't ya?"

Shrugging, Levi smirked "Only sometimes but in this instance I don't know how long you're in town for. You could up and vanish tomorrow for all I know so lets have our fun."

"I live about two and half hours down the coast," Eren answered "so yeah, after this I'm gone. What makes it worth it for you? I'm pretty and you owe me? You don't owe me anything. Any person worth a damn would have helped."

Levi sighed as his lips grazed Eren's ear "Mmm, you're sweet, Eren. What makes it worth it? You do. Are you saying that you'd prefer it if I didn't make another move on you?" In that moment Eren had to think. None of the groomsmen were hot and single, the chances of bedding someone at the wedding was small, there was a mountain of stress weighing him down, and Levi was gorgeous. What kind of man would he be if he declined? He surely would regret it come the morning if he didn't. How many times was he going to get a chance like this again. Beautiful strangers didn't just crawl in his lap on the daily so he decided this chance wasn't one he was about to pass up.

"Not what I'm saying at all," Eren answered as he slung an arm around Levi's lower back "only saying that it's not something you give me because you think you owe me. I prefer it freely given." Before Levi could respond, with no doubt something else to ponder on, Eren leaned forward and seized his whiskey tinged lips. While the amber liquid could be tasted heavily on him, it wasn't the reason he found the simply connection so intoxicating. Levi fit perfectly to his body as his arms wrapped around his neck and closed any space between their chests as their kiss naturally deepened. The thought had been a bit hasty but Levi's actions were no longer quick. Instead, Levi seemed to be enjoying taking his time tasting the sparks of desire on his tongue.

Pushing the jacket off his shoulders, Levi began to slowly undress him as he squirmed about in his lap. Eren just continued to push for a kiss between the actions while Levi's fingers deftly popped each button on his shirt. Long, nimble, pale fingers began to dance across his bared chest particularly focusing on sliding down his stomach. He could practically feel Levi vibrating with anticipation as he popped the button of his slacks and pulled down the zipper. Unfortunately Eren wasn't much of a fan of being too undressed while his partner wasn't. Slipping his hands beneath Levi's shirt he began to roll up the fabric until Levi caught his motion and pulled it over his head. Much to his surprise the bartender hid a rather nice physique beneath his clothing. A chiseled core with slender hips that had a muscular slope plummeted into his jeans that made his mouth water were hidden beneath a simple t-shirt.

Roaming his fingers over each rise and fall, Eren hummed delightedly and aimed to wiggle him out of his jeans. It had taken a moment as Levi decided to crawl out of his lap to do so only teasing Eren further. Disrobing at an agonizing rate, Levi made sure to tantalize Eren before he returned, shaking his hips a bit along the way. He'd slinked off only for a moment before plunging a hand into the couch cushion. Eren had a guess at what he was doing but decided it could be asked about later, at the moment he wanted a taste of Levi's skin. Placing his lips to the junction of his neck and shoulder, Eren began to mouth at his skin and discolor it as he pulled the snowy skin in his teeth. A shallow gasp left Levi's lip at the nip. He pushed his hand into Eren's hair and leaned back in his lap allowing him more room to work with.

Mouthing feverish kisses down Levi's chest, stopping only to tease his chest, had Eren's mind racing. He knew the actions to come and he was almost giddy with excitement. A man so gorgeous was wanting him more than he'd wanted oxygen to breathe and Eren wanted nothing more than to be the breath in his lungs. Taking his time, Eren busied himself drawing forth several deep, guttural moans that sent his skin shivering. Levi let out a soft mewl of his name that completely dissolved his composure. Placing his hands down Levi's sides, he slowly began to drag them down his body. Feeling out the expansion of his chest with each heavy pant, Eren's fingers rolled over his ribs and down to the elastic resting on his hips. Dipping into the fabric, he drug down the material just enough to release his strained erection.

Before he could act on his instinct, Levi's mouth was at his throat and his hands were on his shoulders shoving him back to the sofa. Clearly, he'd misinterpreted Levi's willingness and eager actions as passive acts. Now he discovered that Levi might just be more aggressive than he originally anticipated.....and he liked it. Hopping off Eren's lap, Levi stepped back and shimmied out of his boxers. Grabbing Eren's hand he pulled him to his feet where Levi began to disrobe him. What took him most by surprise was Levi sinking to his knees and remaining there after dragging his pants to his ankles. He certainly hadn't expected Levi to quickly take his boxers with those slacks either. Eren remained with skin bared to the world and Levi running the flat of his tongue up the underside of his cock.

Immediately, on sheer instinct, Eren's fingers curled into Levi's silken hair as he began to suck the head of his cock gently while firmly, slowly stroking him until fully erect. Taking his length almost in entirety, Levi began quickly reducing Eren to nothing but incoherent babbles and moans of his name with such a masterful tongue. Normally he might have let it continue but it had been too long and his ability of self control was waning more by the second. As Levi pulled back with a loud, wet pop Eren placed a finger under his chin and motioned back to the sofa.

"When I cum, Levi," Eren purred sinfully "it's gonna be while I'm inside you." Levi's eyes blinked owlishly for a moment before he nodded and shoved him back to the couch. Now laying across the length of the plush sofa, Levi retrieved what he'd hidden earlier and straddled Eren's hips. Dropping the items onto his stomach, he grinned and leaned forward to capture Eren's lips. Sitting up a bit to make things easier, Eren grabbed the bottle of lubricant lying atop his chest and began to liberally coat his fingers in the liquid. He heard the softest, wanton moan be smothered into their kiss as he reached behind Levi to circle his entrance and plunge a singular slick digit into the tense heat of his body. Around him muscles clenched and released as Levi's body acclimated to the feeling of a thrusting finger probing against the muscular walls. Ensuring pliability, Eren rubbed the walls and slid in a second, splaying, thrusting digit once he was able.

Levi's hips were raising and lowered of their own accord as he began to thrust harder into him. Finding the electric nerves of his prostate hadn't taken long and the second he drilled into the area Levi's hips stuttered and he bit back and arduous moan. Biting into Eren's flesh, Levi busied himself clinging to Eren's shoulder and marking his flesh with more than enough evidence of his presence. As he entered the third finger, splaying them apart from one another, he could feel Levi's body practically trembling. He knew that Levi wanted him to hurry and so he did. Forcing his thrusts a little quicker he could already hear Levi coming undone so he removed his fingers and ripped open the condom package on his chest. Levi took the thin latex and rolled it over his cock for him, rather taking him by surprise as he gave him a gentle tug while applying an extra layer of lubricant.

Eren's hands went to Levi's hips before sliding down to his thighs and lifting him up carefully, finding that he was rather heavy for being so small, all the muscle he supposed. Levi sank over his length with a shuddering gasp as he dug his blunt fingernails into Eren’s shoulders while attempting to adjust to the full feeling in his stomach. Once he was fully adjusted he raised his hips and sank his weight back down experimentally as Eren hissed through gritted teeth as the sensation. He hadn't expected it, nor remembered it, feeling that phenomenal. Repeating his action, Levi tossed his arms around Eren’s shoulders and lifted himself before dropping back using Eren as leverage for each action. Eren mouthed at Levi's throat leaving a line of dark bites along his porcelain skin before leaning back to steal Levi’s lips and reach down to wrap his hands around his thighs lifting him up and dropping him harder.

Stifling moans into their kiss, Levi pushed harder against Eren while his lips desperately sought confirmation of the intensity of the feeling pooling in his hips. Tasting the heat on Eren’s lips, the fiery passion and wanton need for him was enough for him to break the kiss and toss his head back letting the sheer wave of ecstasy wash over him. Watching Levi as he rocked his hips and pushed them both harder towards their climax, Eren secured his hand on his hip while the other moved to coil around his shaft. Stroking him in time with his own movements, Eren urged him to hasten the pace without so much as a single word. Obeying the silent command Levi did as asked and within several moments he felt his veins begin to flare. Fire swam through his blood lighting his body aflame no longer settling for residing in the pit of his stomach.

 _"Oh god!!~~ Eren!~~"_ Eren’s name was the last thing to roll off his tongue as he climaxed, spilling over Eren's hand, out of breath and now more than tired as he pushed Eren to his climax. Not very far behind him, Eren thrust his hips faltering in rhythm just a few more times before he too hit apex, fingertips digging into Levi’s hips as he drug him down against him. It was then he fell back against the sofa, chest heaving with panting breath as he looked up to Levi still seated in his lap sweaty and flushed from brow to toe. Beads of sweat adorned his skin and Eren's wasn't much different. Somehow the two had managed to build such an overwhelming swelter between their bodies that made their climaxes slam into them, rendering their bodies to feel as though they lacked rigid structure.

Eren placed a hand at the back of Levi's and drug him to his chest "Great thank you, Levi. You're fucking _amazing."_

"You're welcome," Levi panted "so, how about after the wedding you stay a night with me. Let me show you around the city."

"Asking me out on a date after fucking me?" Eren chuckled "I think you got it backwards. You're supposed to ask me out and then try to sleep with me."

"Whatever," Levi droned "at least we're doing it? _I hope?"_

Eren grinned and placed a kiss to his head "Sure, but you know......you _could_ come to the wedding with me. I'm kind of a loser who didn't have a date. Looks kinda bad as the best man. You own a suit?"

Levi sat up and rolled his eyes "Eren, I own a string of nightclubs all down this coast. Yes, I own a suit or seven. If you want me to go to a stranger's wedding you're gonna have to convince me....."

As Levi planted a kiss to his lips, Eren nodded "Water and ten minutes and I'll have you _begging_ me to go."

"You're on," Levi purred "let's see what you've got, Eren."


End file.
